robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:G.B.H.
Name What did G.B.H. actually stand for? Datovidny (talk) 14:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :"...it was never made completely clear what the letters in G.B.H.'s name stood for." from G.B.H.'s page. I think the team also said during the episode that they didn't know what it stood for. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If it did stand for something it would probably stand for Grievous Bot Harm.--'' STORM II '' 15:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Name format As the name on the robot was indeed 'GBH' and every source uses 'GBH 2', then wouldn't it make sense to get rid of the full stops in the page name? Christophee (talk) 14:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :The only thing stopping us is the Series 2 stat board, which reads "G.B.H.", and the article is named after the original robot. I would still support moving to GBH, though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The name on the robot tends to take precedence over the stat board in these situations, so I would also support the move. Christophee (talk) 14:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::So are both GBH and GBH 2 losing the decimals, or just 2? Jimlaad43(talk) 08:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I say both, and Toast agrees. Nobody else seems to be contributing to the discussion, so I guess we'll be moving the page. Christophee (talk) 14:24, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::This discussion is just for GBH. GBH 2 has already been changed, because it's practically indisputable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nobody else seems to be contributing? This has only been in discussion for 24 hours, so be fair, give us a chance. For what it's worth though, considering the team use G.B.H. on their website, shouldn't that be taken as red to keeping it as is? snowdog140 15:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The website does use G.B.H. so the team might have meant for that to be for the name was spelt. That or they dropped the decimal points after going on the program and decided to keep the decimal on the website. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, I didn't mean to jump the gun. I was always going to wait a bit longer to give people a chance to respond. Having the full stops on the website clouds the issue a bit. I guess that combined with the stat board supersedes the name on the robot itself. Christophee (talk) 21:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It does change my stance. I agree that we should keep G.B.H., and stick with GBH 2. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Series 5? Last year, whilst looking on the Archived Barber-Ous site, I found this comment in their summary of the Series 5 qualifiers: My immediate thought was that robot was probably GBH 2, but without a picture, a name or a more specific description, I couldn't be sure. True, it's most likely to be GBH 2, but for all we know, it could have been Schumey! However, after seeing that it entered the 2002 series of Techno Games (which was recorded in 2001, the same year as the Fifth Wars/Extreme 1) and seeing pictures of it at live events from 2001 (Such as this page on the Tornado website http://www.teamtornado.co.uk/rmania21.htm) it seems even more likely GBH 2 did enter Series 5. Can anyone confirm or deny this for me? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :It does sound like G.B.H. 2 if there was a robot shaped like a racing car that failed to qualify for Series 5. Given that Cobra appeared on Techno Games 2002 and failed to qualify for Series 5, it is extremely likely that G.B.H. 2 failed to qualify for Series 5 as well. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, can you confirm that Cobra failed to qualify for Series 5? Because I found their archived website, which says on the front page that it was originally intended to enter Series 5, but I can't access the rest of the site, so I couldn't confirm they attended the qualifiers (See the Cobra talk page for the link) Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, the fact Cobra was meant for Series 5 does give credit to the theory that G.B.H. 2 failed to qualify for Series 5 if they both featured in Techno Games 2002. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Series 6 battle I've just watched the fight and I really think that GBH should have gone through. Sir C was toppled twice for over ten seconds while GBH, I thought, was more aggressive and definitely had more control and style. What do you guys think? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :GBH took a lot of damage, which is about the only thing I can think of. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Sir Chromalot did get some good flips in on GBH and The Alien, as well as dealing the killer blow to ICU. I think they got more flips than GBH did, which probably was contributed to the decision. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Series 4? Thanks to DZmk2 for uploading the magazine pages, there have been some interesting images coming through. One of which was this on the right. Could this be an early GBH (or Mulsanne Monster) that attempted to qualify for the fourth wars? (Also who's that next to it) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I have a feeling that reversed "69" wouldn't have made it onto the show, or may have been the reason it didn't qualify. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:06, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you know anything about the pink and green robot? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:46, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :::As much as you, as in the photo I can see. My comment wasn't any kind of insider knowledge, it was merely an observation gained from just looking at the image. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I must say I almost thought it was an early Killertron, but then again it looks too small. :/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I wouldn't rule out Mr Punch either. We can't really confirm anything. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:16, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Ooo the pink/green robot does look a bit like Mr Punch, an improved version with a pick axe. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunatley, the picture was unlabelled, so I have no idea as to who those robots are. However, I think we can rule out the car-shaped one being GBH 2, because you can see the story of GBH 2's construction here (http://web.archive.org/web/20030221014249/http://web.onetel.net.uk/~jaysmith/build.htm), and there is no mention of entering Series 4. Also, I found the older Team On-The-Edge website (http://web.archive.org/web/20001017135615/http://www.on-the-edge.freeserve.co.uk/), which lists Scrapper, G.B.H. and Facet as their robots, but also doesn't mention entering Series 4. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :That's a shame :( Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:35, January 25, 2016 (UTC)